Patti's Sweet Sixteen
by treefox
Summary: It's Patti's 16th birthday party but Kid isn't celebrating with the rest. What happens when Patti tries to get him to attend her party? KidxPatti


A/N Hi readers. This is my first ever Soul Eater story so I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC I am pretty sure they all are. I made this story because there are just too few KidxPatti stories, I don't know why people like KidxLiz so much better! If you do like this story please review and also write some KidxPatti stories, we need more of them! I hope you like the oneshot.

Kid hit his head against a wall in his room. Laughter and music echoed though his normally quiet home. Today was a very special day, it was Patti's 16th birthday. Liz had spent weeks planning a sweet 16 surprise party for her little sister. The reason Death The Kid was not enjoying the party himself was the theme, giraffes. Kid hated giraffes with a passion, they were just so asymmetrical, how the hell could anyone like them! He had spent his time at the party so far by doing his best not to 'fix' all the giraffes so that they were all symmetrical, but it was too much to bear he had to get away from the party, before he did something he'd regret.

As Kid hit his head against the wall a second time he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He said, stepping away from the wall and doing his best to look normal, or at lest as normal as the son of Death could look. Patti walked in. She was not wearing her normal attire, but instead wore a short red sun dress, denim jacket, and of course her trademark cowboy hat. "Kiddo what are doing in here? It's a party! You shouldn't be in here," the ever cheerful girl told her meister. Kid simply stared at the girl. He had not expected Patti to notice he was missing.

"I just need to be alone now." Patti pouted. "Why?" She asked innocently. "I just need to be alone!" Kid replied, raising his voice in expiration. "So you don't want to be at my party?" "Yes. I don't want to be out there!" Tears sprang to Patti's and she started to whimper. Immediately after he said that he realized the implications of his words. "No I didn't mean-" Patti cut him off. "it's ok I understand," she said in a very un-Patti like tone. Her once cheerful and childish demeanor was gone, replaced with a serous and sad one. She quickly turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

Kid hit his head against the wall yet again. What in the world was he supposed to do? If he chased after her he'd lose control and ruin the party, besides this was Patti she couldn't stay sad for long, right? He sighed and decided to take a nap. he crawled on to the exact center of his king sized bed and closed his eyes, doing his best to block out all the noise.

After about ten minutes of sleep, Kid was rudely awakened by a yell. "Death the Kid what did you do to my sister!" his eyes shot open and he saw Liz standing in his door looking furious. Liz was wearing the same outfit as Patti but her dress was green instead of red. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, trying his best to act as if nothing had happened. "What am I talking about! What am I talking about! I'm talking about Patti leaving to find you and never coming back! And now I see that taking a nap is more important than my little sister's birthday! What the hell is wrong with you! Dont you care about her!"

Kid felt terrible. "You mean she as not returned to the party?" Liz snorted. "You can be damn sure she hasn't. Now you better tell me what you said to her!" Kid looked down at the ground. "I told her I didn't want come out to her party, but I did not expect it to have this big of an effect on her." Liz snorted again. "Of course it had a big effect on her. The guy she loves, basically just told her he doesn't want to celebrate her birth." Kid's eyes widened. "She loves me?" He asked in wonder. Liz nodded. "And I know you love her to. So can you please go find her and tell her how you feel." He nodded numbly still not fully understanding what Liz had told him.

Patti sat in the corner of her room sobbing. 'I can't believe I thought he might like me' she cried even harder. 'Of course he doesn't like me. He has Liz. Sure he and Liz might not be together but every one thinks they should be. They are both just so mature and I'm well... I'm just silly little Patricia Thomson.'

Patti heard a knock then the sound of footsteps walking towards her. She didn't even bother to look up and see who had entered her room, it was probably just Liz. She heard a sigh. "Patti please look at me."

Kid was beyond nervous but he did his best to compose himself. He had thought about his feelings for Patti on the way to her room. He had concluded that he did indeed love her. At first he had panicked, how could he like one of the sisters more than the other, that was asymmetrical, but in the end Patti was worth it. Now he was standing above Patti asking her to look at him. She complied with is command and looked up at the son of Death with wide watery eyes. "Wh... What... do... you.. want?" She asked between sobs. Kid walked over and sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. Patti twisted her neck so she could face him. "K...K...Kid?" He kissed her. Patti was in complete shock. It was lucky the kiss only lasted 2 seconds because Patti might have fainted from shock if it had been longer. Kid pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Patti I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I did not mean to upset you. I think I love you." Patti was silent for a whole minute which made Kid feel certain she didn't like him before replying. "I...I love to!" Her personality switched back to normal and she cuddled into his chest. "Do want to go back down to the party?" Kid asked, momentarily forgetting about the giraffes. Patti shook her head. "No I wanna cuddle Kiddo!"

Down stares Liz stood next to the snack table holding a glass of punch and smirking. Tsubaki walked over to her. "Did it work?" Liz chuckled. "Yup." Tsubaki smiled slightly. "But don't you think there where easier ways to get them together than terrorizing Kid with asymmetric things?" Liz just smirked wider and took a sip of her punch.


End file.
